O, Valencia
by LoisLane95
Summary: Songfic to O, Valencia by The Decemberists. Self explanatory if you know the song, if not, it's 1xR, read to find out the rest.


This is a songfic to _O, Valencia _by the Decemberists. Lyrics are posted after. It just fit way too nicely to not write a HR story to the song. Anyways… I don't own the song, The Decemberists do, and I don't own the Characters or Gundam Wing. Read and Review people!

**_O, Valencia_**

_I should have known, I should have done something different, I shouldn't have been there at all. _

I sat rigidly in the comfortable desk chair at the long boardroom table. I hated being at these meetings where no valuable progress was made, and I was certifiably bored. The only reason I came is for what happens afterwards.

The meetings had been created as a way to keep in touch after the war. Everyone met, everyone discussed his or her life, and everyone was supposed to go home satisfied. But not me.

The one thing I wanted most, the one thing in life I truly cared for, I could never have. So I watched you, the object of what little affection I had, and waited for afterwards.

You were beautiful. You glided around the room, catching up with your old friends, talking easily, smiling. Something I could never do. I would never be a part of the world where talking and smiling were commonplace. I lived in the shadows, because I had never done otherwise, and I could never quite reach you.

The same went with you. You couldn't live without it. Without public displays of affection, without conversation, without socializing. And so we lived out our lives separately, except for after these annual meetings.

And there was always your family, the one man on whom I wished a long and painful death. Who just happened to be your brother. But that never stopped us from meeting.

You would wait for me, and I'd come to you at night. A small noise, different each time, maybe a stone on your window, maybe a soft knock on your door, maybe a phone call – and you'd come to me. It had happened every time before, and I couldn't wait to see you alone again.

I thought it was funny. Most people didn't even think I had a sense of humour, but this I found hilarious. I had vowed to kill you. To myself the moment I saw you, and to you when you had tried to befriend me. And the first time I touched you, all rational thought had left me. And there was no way in hell that I would be able to kill you. It was so irrational, that it made me laugh.

The small smile that had appeared on my face during my musings disappeared when I heard another girl say, "No, she's busy tonight. Going to meet lover boy again right?" And I could see her wink at you, and elbow you with a smile on her face. And you grimaced.

And that's when I should have left. I knew your brother would be furious. I knew that there would be a confrontation, if not an all out fight. I should have left and never came back. Maybe then…

I should have known, I should have done something different, I shouldn't have been there at all.

Later on that night I went to you as planned. But your brother was there. And called to me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing across from my old enemy with a sinking feeling in my stomach. The one that told me a big battle was coming, and I was going to lose.

Your brother was holding a gun, and was aiming it at my heart.

Then you came. You ran like a fool to my side.

And the shot, it hit hard. Your frame went limp in my arms. I held you close to me. I watched you die, but not before you said that you loved me. You shed a tear as you said that too. And I broke. You died for me, I lost control, and I looked up at your brother, with nothing but vengeance on my mind or on my heart.

_We were supposed to meet. I was supposed to come to you, with a stone on your window. And I couldn't wait to see you again. But…_

The blood flowed out of your still warm body as I leapt across the gap and killed him. And I looked up at the sky, and the stars were shining in a cloudless sky. And I looked back at you lying on the ground, getting cold. And the last thing I remember thinking was, _I'll burn this whole city down._

_And I did. Everything is gone. Even you. I took you with me and I lay beside you as your room, and us in it, burnt to the ground._

_I should have known, I should have done something different, I shouldn't have been there at all._

_But it's all over now._

* * *

_LoisLane _

O, Valencia

_By The Decemberists_

You belong to the gang  
and you say you can't break away  
but I'm here with my hands on my heart

And our families can't agree  
I'm your brothers sworn enemy  
but I'll shout out my love to the stars

So wait for the stone on your window, your window  
Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go

When first we laid eyes I swore to no compromise  
Until I felt my caress on your skin  
Well how soon we were betrayed,  
your sister gave us away  
and your father came all unhinged

So wait for the stone on your window, your window  
Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go

Oh Valencia, with your blood still warm on the ground  
Valencia, and I swear to the stars  
I'll burn this whole city down

All I heard was a shout  
of your brother calling me out  
and you ran like a fool to my side

and the shot it hit hard  
and your frame went limp in my arms  
and AN OATH of love was your dying cry

So wait for the stone on your window, your window  
Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go

Oh Valencia, with your blood still warm on the ground  
Valencia, I'll burn this whole city down  
Valencia, with your blood getting cold on the ground  
Valencia and I swear to the stars  
I'll burn this whole city down


End file.
